Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to consumer electronics devices. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for using a dynamic database to perform internationalization with virtual staging and versioning.
Description of the Related Art
International websites and web services generally segment localizable string resources to facilitate localization. The localizable string resources include text strings and symbols that vary for different languages and locales, e.g., monetary symbols and words. Conventional systems manage the string resources in a software build system. Files containing the string resources are exported from a source code repository for translation by human translators. The human translators operate independently from the source code repository and the translations of the exported string resources are re-imported into the source code repository. A new build of the system is performed to integrate the translated string resources into the source code.
The new build is then staged onto test or quality assurance servers for evaluation before being released for use on the international websites or web services. Modifications to the translations necessitated by the test process are integrated into the system and a new build is performed. Managing versioning of the different system builds and the approval status of the resource strings is complex and error prone.
Improved techniques are needed to simplify the management of different system build versions and to enable tracking of the approval status of translated resource strings. Additionally, the ability to access different variations of a software system is desired.